fender_mustang_amps_and_fusefandomcom-20200214-history
Fender Mustang Amps and Fuse Wiki
The Unofficial Fender Mustang Amps and Fender Fuse Software Wiki Fender's Mustang modeling amp series and Fender Fuse software offers a vast array of features and controls that can be mixed-and-matched to allow users to shape their tone, from subtle changes to wild extremes: * 17 amp models * 12 cabinet models * 42 built-in effect pedals organized in 4 banks * 6 basic amp settings * 6 advanced amp settings * 3 amp-specific additional settings * Up to 100 available pre-sets The company's decision to not offer a comprehensive guide has left many users scrounging the Web for answers. This is the place to find out more about the features of the amp and software. Consider this wiki to be "The Unofficial Guide to Fender Mustang Amps and Fender Fuse Software". This guide couldn't have been done without the contributions of early owners that shared information on the Web. Please read Special Credit and Thanks. Corrections, additions, suggestions and clarifications are sought and welcome. Table of Contents / Articles * Tips and Tricks: "I Just Got A Mustang Amp. Now What?" * Simulated Models ** Amplifier Models ** Cabinet / Speaker Models * Basic Amp Settings and Control Knobs on the Mustang I/II/III/IV/V ** Additional Basic Amp Settings ** LCD Display on Mustangs III/IV/V ** Extra Hardware Parameters on the Mustang I/II ** Tips and Tricks: Basic Amp Settings * Advanced Amp Modeling Settings ** Sag ** Bias ** Noise Gate ** Cabinet ** Blend ** Master Volume ** Presence ** USB Gain ** Tips and Tricks: Advanced Amp Settings * Built-In Effects (Overview) ** STOMP Effects ** MOD(ulation) Effects ** DELAY Effects ** REVERB Effects ** Tips and Tricks: Built-In Effects * Foot-switches ** Foot-switches (Overview) ** Tips and Tricks: Foot-switches * Pre-Sets ** Factory Pre-Sets ** Changing & Saving Pre-Sets ** Downloading Pre-Sets ** Managing Pre-Sets ** Tips and Tricks: Pre-Sets * External Effects ** Looper Pedals ** Tips and Tricks: External Effects * Accessories * Fuse ** Navigation ** Features *** Downloading Pre-Sets *** Uploading Pre-Sets *** Band Tracks * Remuda App for Android * Tips and Tricks ** Tips and Tricks: "I Just Got A Mustang Amp. Now What?" ** Tips and Tricks: Basic Amp Settings ** Tips and Tricks: Advanced Amp Settings ** Tips and Tricks: Built-In Effects ** Tips and Tricks: Pre-Sets ** Tips and Tricks: Leveling Presets ** Tips and Tricks: Foot-switches ** Tips and Tricks: External Effects ** Tips and Tricks: Firmware * Helpful Fender Forum Threads * Mustang Modifications * Fender Mustang & Fuse User Manuals * Fender Mustang Schematics * Special Credits and Thanks Latest activity __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse Category:Presence Band Tracks On the Presets view (amplifier and effects), there's a BAND button that displays installed backing tracks. Of course, if you've never imported any, you won't see them. So first, import some backing tracks. Where do you get them? #Click the Community '''button and navigat to Home (if you're not there alread) by clicking the house icon. #Click the '''Download Band Tracks button. A list of tracks displays. #Search and find one you want, and click the green DOWNLOAD button. The track details displays. #Click the DOWNLOAD button again, and save the WAV file to your PC. #Wait - you're not done. #Click the MEDA LIBRARY button. #Click the ADD TO LIBRARY button. #Navigate to where you saved the WAV file(s), select them, and click Open. The file(s) are imported to the Band Track area. #Click Main Menu > View > Preset Editor to return to the Presets view. #Click the BAND button, and select MP3/Wave. The dropdown displays your imported backing track WAV files. Select one, and click OK. #Now you might have a backing track that plays on your computer - and not through your amp, as you would expect. I say might, because it's likely that your file didn't download or downloaded a 6KB useless file, because Fender doesn't maintain their software.